


Second Best

by yosaffbridge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: A chance meeting in a bar between two people who've always considered themselves second best turns into something neither of them expected.





	Second Best

"Erm…I don't mean to offend, but…why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"Well, I guess I don't really _have_ to wear it – it's just then there'd be a whole thing with the children screaming and the women running in fear and I figured hey, go with the eye patch, one less thing, you know?"

Ron Weasley wasn't sure how he'd ended up in a bar in Los Angeles. Oh, he knew how he'd ended up in _Los Angeles_ \- the war was over, Harry and Ginny were off celebrating their honeymoon in Barbados, Hermione was off at some foreign institute doing a research project on Ancient Runes and how they related to the psychology of house-elves or some such rot, and Ron had felt the need to go somewhere far away for a bit. What he wasn't quite clear on was how he'd ended up in this particular bar, talking to a bloke who looked to be about his age with an eye patch and a crooked smile that was becoming more attractive the more pissed Ron got.

Xander – that was the bloke's name – had seemed a friendly enough fellow. Ron had been sitting at a table in the back, nursing something called a "Budweiser" that wasn't half bad, when Xander had approached him, asking if he'd mind some company. Seeing a chance for conversation and someone to get completely bollocksed with, he'd agreed readily, and almost without realizing it, Ron found it was three hours later and they were both completely pissed and continuing to attempt to out-talk each other. Xander had even commented on it, saying, "You know, this seems almost like we're somehow trying to make up for all those years of not being able to really talk and have people hear us, or something. Like we both had all these words stored up, like a big bank or something, and now we're cashing them all in." He'd made a wonky gesture with the hand holding his beer when he said that, and had nearly dropped the bottle.

Ron set his bottle down and scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. The bar – a demon bar, Xander had called it – was full of odd-looking people the likes of which Ron had never seen before, for the most part. He'd thought he spotted a Veela when he first came in, but had dismissed the thought rather quickly in favour of getting a table and starting a steady stream of alcohol. He smiled a bit at Xander's answer to his question.

"So, erm – how'd you lose the eye, then?"

Xander drained the last of his beer, signaling to the waiter for another. "Well, that's kind of a long, horrifying story – let's just say there was this evil guy who wanted to take over and he jammed his thumb into it."

"Ouch." Ron grimaced. "I know a fair bit about evil blokes who want to take over, though – had to deal with one myself. Well, actually, it was my best mate who had to deal with him. I just helped."

"Sounds kinda familiar, actually," Xander said, laughing slightly and hiccupping before continuing to speak. "It was my best…um, mate who had to fight the evil dude. And I…yeah, I just helped. We were the second string. Sidekicks, that's us!" He laughed again, trying to set down his bottle and almost missing the table.

Ron was suddenly aware that he was rather pissed. Or did he already know that? "Yeah, sidekicks! We're the…I don't bloody know what second string's supposed to mean, mate, but we're that too! We're – erm." Ron paused, wishing Xander would have told him before that he had a twin brother. He looked at him (them?) for a moment, squinting until his vision cleared a bit and he realized there was still only one Xander, then frowned. "Xab- Xad- bloody hell your name's hard to say when I'm pissed – are we just second best? Doomed to walk the earth always backing up someone else? Is that what we are? Second best?" He propped his head up with one hand, trying to stay focused on the man next to him.

Xander frowned for a moment. "You know, I had a crush on her at one time. My best friend. Best mate, as you British types like to say. I know British people, you know. Giles is British. Oh, and Spike too." He paused for a moment. "What was I saying? Oh yeah. Buffy – that’s my best friend. I had a crush on her once," he said, his words slurring, "but she wanted to be with vampires instead. I never got that. I mean, I _got_ it, but I never got it. Buffy and me, we were just meant to be best friends, I guess."

Ron laughed bitterly, realizing through the fog in his brain just how eerily similar their situations were. "Same here, mate – the crush part, I mean. Don't have a sodding clue about the rest of whatever it is you just said. 'Cept my best mate's name is Harry, and he wanted to be with my sister instead. But it's ok, cos I reckon I know we're just meant to be mates anyhow."

Xander bobbed his head in what Ron guessed was a drunken approximation of a sage nod. Suddenly, he had slid over in the booth until he was right next to Ron, pressed up against him, their noses mere inches apart. Ron blinked. "Do you think we're second best, Ron? Do _I_ think we're second best? Maybe we should find out," Xander said, and Ron noticed his remaining eye was brown before he crushed his mouth to Ron's in a somewhat sloppy, undeniably arousing kiss. Ron groaned and ran his tongue along the seam of Xander's lips, wanting to feel more of this man who seemed to really _get_ how Ron felt. Xander must have been feeling something quite similar, because his hand wrapped around the back of Ron's neck as he opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to meet Ron's.

Finally they broke apart, panting, and Xander looked at Ron for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. "Hey – my place is just around the corner. Would you wanna…" he said hesitatingly, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

Ron didn't even need to think about it. "Yeah," he said, and a few minutes later they were stumbling into Xander's small flat. The second the door closed, Ron had Xander's back against it, kissing him fervently. Xander responded eagerly, shoving his hands into Ron's hair and groaning as Ron pressed against him, grinding their pelvises together. Ron continued to kiss him, invading his mouth with his tongue, as he somewhat awkwardly stripped off his jacket and tossed it blindly behind him. Xander's hands moved to Ron's arse and he pulled him even closer, both of them moaning at the friction of their erections rubbing together through their trousers.

"I've never, um, really done this before, I mean, I've _done_ this before, but not like as a spur-of-the-moment, meet the guy, or girl, and take them home kind of thing, so I hope it's not too fast or anything because we can –"

Ron clamped his hand over Xander's mouth and grinned. "Shut up, mate. I've never done this before either – the spur-of-the-moment thing, I mean. And I don't think we're going too fast. We've something to prove, right? That we're not second best?" Xander could only nod, as Ron's hand was still over his mouth. "Brilliant. Now you wait here for a tick, and I'll be right back. Erm…where's your loo?" Xander pointed. "Be back in a sec, mate," Ron said, and stumbled off.

Once he was safely shut in Xander's tiny loo, Ron performed a sobering charm on himself, and then studied himself in the mirror. He'd never thought of himself as the type to shag someone only a few hours after meeting them, but here he was about to do just that. And somehow, he was quite sure Xander had never really been that type either. That was just it, though. They'd only known each other for what – three or four hours now? – and somehow Ron felt as though they'd been mates for yonks. Ron looked at Xander, and listened to what he was saying, and he just _understood_ him, the same way he knew Xander understood Ron. _I guess there's just something about sidekicks,_ Ron thought, turning away from the mirror and not trying to stop the goofy grin that spread across his face. Ron didn't fully understand how, but he knew he wanted this and he knew they were going to go about it properly.

Hiding his wand behind his back, he stepped back into the room. Xander was sprawled across the bed, but sat up when Ron walked in. Before he had a chance to speak, Ron said, "Close your – erm – eye for a sec, mate."

Xander frowned, swaying a bit. "Close my eye? Why?"

"Just trust me, all right? Close your eye," Ron repeated, knowing he did and he would. Xander shrugged and closed his eye, and Ron pointed his wand at him, whispering the sobering charm. "That's it. You can open them now," he said, stowing his wand back in his pocket as he spoke.

Xander opened his eyes slowly, a stunned look on his face. "Hey, I'm – I'm completely sober! How'd you do that? You some kind of a…a demon or something?"

Ron laughed, somehow knowing he could tell Xander and it would be ok. "No, I'm a wizard."

"Oh, yeah, right," Xander said, nodding. "My other best friend is a witch. Willow. She's the smartest person I know."

"My other best friend is a witch as well. Hermione. And _she's_ the smartest person _I_ know." They both laughed, and Ron wondered how many more things they could discover about each other that were almost identical before it started to become downright creepy. Xander stood then, and walked over to him, and pretty much everything else flew right out of Ron's head as Xander wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them flush against each other.

"Looks like you're sober too. I guess you wanted to do this the right way, huh?" He smiled, and Ron could see that his eye was dark with passion. "Good, 'cause if we're out to prove something we might as well prove it without a doubt, right?"

Ron answered by grabbing Xander by the front of his shirt and pulling, crushing their lips together. Xander responded immediately, his hands sliding down to grip Ron's arse once again as he began to walk them backwards towards the bed. They broke apart long enough to toe off shoes and socks and let shirts, trousers and undergarments go flying. Any scars either of them might have seen were ignored as they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, kissing and licking and sucking and biting and groaning. Ron had never felt so turned on, so passionate, so fucking _alive_ , and he only knew he wanted more.

Their hands had found each other's cocks almost without looking, and Ron had to make a supreme effort not to lose it right then and there at the look on Xander's face, on his back below him, as they matched the rhythm of their stroking almost automatically. Ron's eyes closed, and he knew Xander's was too as he fought with his own raging desire to prolong the incredible feeling. Right when he felt as though he couldn't take another second, Ron stopped, Xander's hand stopping a moment later. He opened his eyes to find Xander staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. Ron bit his lower lip. "Do you have, erm…"

Xander's face was blank for a moment before registering what Ron was asking, at which point his face lit up with a grin and he reached over and pulled a condom and a small jar out of the drawer of his bedside table. Ron took them, rolling the condom on before covering himself, and gently prompted Xander to bend his legs as he positioned himself between them. He lowered his mouth to Xander's, kissing him deeply as he gradually slid one, then two slick fingers inside, preparing him. Xander was somehow both tense and relaxed beneath him, his back arching slightly as Ron turned his fingers and bent them slightly so as to hit just the right spot. Xander broke the kiss with a groan. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Now."

Ron didn't need any further prompting. Slipping his fingers out, he positioned himself at Xander's entrance, pushing in just a bit before the ring of muscle gave way and he slid in all the way with a breathed "Oh bloody fuck…" Xander groaned loudly, palming the back of Ron's neck and pressing their foreheads together as Ron began to move slowly, his hips rocking. The tension building inside him was almost unbearable as he sped up gradually, his thrusts becoming more forceful, and he moved a hand to grip Xander's cock, his strokes matching the movement of his pelvis. Xander's hips lifted to meet him, matching his rhythm, and he encouraged Ron to continue with a forceful kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Ron knew he couldn't hold back any longer, and he thrust once, twice more before releasing inside Xander, his entire body shaking and stars in his eyes. Xander lasted only a moment longer, and soon they were once again tangled together as Ron collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily.

Xander adjusted his eye patch, which Ron hadn't even noticed was slipping, as Ron slid out of him and rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand. They lay there for a bit, just allowing their breathing to still, and Ron took a moment to marvel at the incredible, wholly unexpected thing he'd just done. Then Xander turned to his side as well, mirroring Ron's pose, and grinned. "So. Think we proved it?"

Ron returned the grin, a feeling of contentment washing over him. "Yeah. I reckon we did at that. Definitely more than second best."

"Oh yeah. Definitely more than second best."


End file.
